Trap
by MiMeNyan
Summary: A-apa dia berciuman dengan alis pelintir itu? Kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak? OneShot!


_**Disclaimer: tokoh milik Eiichiro Oda. Tapi fict ini punya Hana.**_

_**Pair: ZoRo slight SanRo**_

_**Genre: Hurt/comfort, friendship, romance.**_

_**Rate: T+**_

_**Summary: A-apa dia berciuman dengan alis pelintir itu? Kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak?**_

_**Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, ancur. MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN STRESS, SAKIT JIWA BAHKAN KEMATIAN #nahloh.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Trap**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matahari menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Sinarnya menghangatkan atmosfer dan memberikan semangat baru untuk penghuni dunia yang tengah tertidur.

Namun tidak dengan gadis ini.

Ia masih asyik membaca bukunya sambil menyeruput kopi pekatnya. Ia tidak sama sekali menunjukkan tampak bahwa ia tidak tidur semalaman. Sedangkan satu lagi, lelaki berambut hijau yang sudah setengah sadar, sepertinya ia juga memaksakan untuk berjaga malam itu.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN..." panggil pemuda berambut pirang sambil memperlihatkan gaya love love stucknya dan menari-nari di sekitar gadis tersebut.

"Ya tuan koki?" tanya gadis itu, Robin.

"Istirahatlah dulu, lagipula sudah pagi." Ujar sang koki, Sanji dengan tegas. Terbukti dari matanya yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa membangunkan seseorang disana." Ujar Robin sambil berlalu pergi menuju ke kamar wanita. Sanji kembali ke mode love-love stucknya. Lalu, menatap Zoro dengan sangar.

"YA! BAKA MARIMO!" teriak Sanji sambil menjitak Zoro.

"Huh, apa alis pelintir?" balas Zoro. Bukannya bangun, ia malah mempernyaman posisi tidurnya.

"BANGUUUUUUUUN!"

BLETAK! WUNGGGG GUBRAK!

Zoro pun terlempar menuju gymnya.

.

.

.

"Sanji... lapar..." ucap sang kapten sambil menggelendoti Sanji yang tengah membantu Nami memetik jeruknya.

"Baka, kau sudah makan tadi!" bentak Sanji. Namun Luffy tetap menggelendoti kaki Sanji. Luffy pun mengambil sebutir jeruk dari keranjang.

BLETAK!

"ENAK SAJA KAU MENGAMBIL JERUKKU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PRANG DUNG DUNG CES!

Robin terkekeh. Pemandangan ini adalah salah satu hiburan baginya. Melihat kekonyolan kru Straw Hat P. mengusir segala kegundahannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Dan... PRANGGGG

Luffy pun terpental menuju dek yang biasa Zoro pakai untuk tertidur.

GUBRAK!

"Aduh sakit..." ringis Luffy sedangkan Zoro sudah memasang urat-urat siku-siku di jidatnya.

Robin tertawa kembali. Seharusnya hal ini harus diabadikan agar kenangan ini tidak hanya tersimpan di memorynya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, wanita?" tanya Zoro tajam. Robin malah tertawa lebih keras.

"Fufufu.. tidak ada, tuan pendekar."

"Cih, kau menertawakanku kan?" tanya Zoro kembali. Kali ini menatap ke arah Robin.

"Menurutmu?" balas Robin sambil terkekeh lalu meninggalkan Zoro yang masih kesal. Acara tidurnya terganggu!

Zoro menatap lurus ke depan, melihat gadis tadi sedang duduk dilayani Sanji dengan gaya love love stucknya. Zoro mendesih.

"Cih, dasar budak." Umpatnya. Ia mencoba menutup matanya, namun susah sekali. Sepertinya dirinya sudah tidak mengantuk. Ia pun pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa botol rum.

CKLEK DUG DUG

"Terkunci, sial." Ucap Zoro sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Hey alis pelintir, buka pintu dapur ini!" teriak Zoro.

"Dasar baka, mengangguku saja." Balas Sanji sambil berjalan ke arah Zoro meninggalkan Robin dan Nami yang tengah menikmati service mereka.

Zoro mengumpat dalam hati.

'dasar budak wanita.'

Setelah mengambil beberapa botol rum, akhirnya Zoro bisa kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Zoro bisa tertidur dalam kondisi apapun. Ya, buktinya saat ada badai salju seperti ini, ia masih nyenyak di alam mimpinya. Padahal Nami sudah teriak-teriak agar mereka selamat dari badai. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, agar mengurangi risiko rusaknya kapal. Seluruh kru memasuki dapur untuk menikmati coklat hangat buatan Sanji.

"Tuan pendekar, bangunlah. Nanti kau masuk angin." Ujar Robin sambil berjongkok di hadapan Zoro. Namun Zoro tak bergeming.

"Tuan pendekar.." panggil Robin lagi. Namun, tetap saja Zoro tak bergeming. Sebenarnya, ia sudah bangun sejak gadis itu memanggilnya. Namun, ia masih tidak suka dengan gadis itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur dan bangun ketika gadis itu sudah pergi.

Robin masuk ke dalam kamar wanita, meninggalkan Zoro yang masih berpura-pura tidur. Hawa dingin merasuki tubuh kekarnya. Namun, ia masih tak bergeming untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas buatan Sanji.

Ternyata, Robin kembali ke tempat Zoro, membawa sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal dan menyelimuti Zoro yang tengah berpura-pura tidur. Dan kembali menuju dapur.

Zoro mengendus-endus selimut yang tengah ia kenakan. Wangi...tubuh Robin. Ia serasa dipeluk tak langsung olehnya. Disentuh olehnya...

"AKHHHHH APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN SIH!" Teriak Zoro sambil membuang selimut itu dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan badai sudah berlalu. Namun, mereka memilih tetap singgah di pulau tersebut. Beberapa kru sedang menikmati api unggun yang dibuat oleh usopp dan menyanyi-nyanyi gaje dengan brook. Robin hanya menatap di pinggir kapal, ia tersenyum tipis dan kadang terkekeh mendengar Chopper yang lupa lirik lagu.

"Robin-chwan tidak ikutan?" tanya Sanji sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat.

"Ah aku melihat disini sa-aduh..." pekik Robin. Matanya terkena pasir yang terbang terbawa angin di malam itu.

"Ah, ka-kau kenapa Robin-chwan?" tanya Sanji hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tak apa tuan koki, mataku hanya kemasukkan pasir." Ujar Robin. Sanji menghela nafas.

"Sini biar aku tiup." Balas Sanji sambil meniup mata Robin dan membuat nampannya hampir jatuh dan dengan sigap, Robin menangkap nampan itu dengan tangan-tangan yang ia tumbuhkan.

Di saat itu pula, Zoro sedang menuju ke arah teman-temannya. Hawa dingin menyeruak dan ia tidak mau menggunakan selimut yang Robin berikan untuknya. Saat ia ingin menuju ke pinggir kapal, ia melihat itu.

Sanji dan Robin yang tengah berciuman, menurutnya. Zoro terpaku di tempat. Dadanya agak sesak.

'Kenapa saat alis pelintir berciuman dengan wanita itu dadaku sesak?' tanya Zoro dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tau bahwa Sanji sedang menolong Robin untuk membersihkan matanya dari pasir.

Zoro meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan ke arah gym. Mungkin dengan latihan dadanya tidak sesak.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, tuan koki. Terima kasih.' Ujar Robin. Sanji langsung berubah ke mode love love stucknya.

"BAIKLAH ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN, JIKA KAU PERLU APA-APA PANGGIL AKU DAN INI TEHMUUUU.." ujar Sanji sambil menari-nari meninggalkan Robin yang masih terkekeh.

Robin memperhatikan sekeliling. Namun, masih ada yang kurang.

'Dimana tuan Pendekar?'

Robin menyeruput tehnya dan mengeratkan jaket yang tengah ia kenakan. Ia berjalan mencari pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Dan ia menemukannya di gym, sedang... latihan tinju?

BUAGHHH

"Rasakan ini alis pelintir!" geram Zoro sambil terus memukuli barbelnya. Terlihat darah yang mengucur dari tangannya, namun ia tidak bergeming. Robin mengernyitkan dahinya, ada apa dengan tuan pendekar?

Robin ingin masuk, namun itu adalah ruang pribadi Zoro. Ia memutuskan menumbuhkan telinga di dekat Zoro.

"Beraninya kau alis pelintir!"

BUAGHHHH

Zoro sebenarnya tidak mengerti, kenapa ia sangat marah kepada rivalnya itu sekarang. Barbelnya telah penyok sana-sini dan tangannya mulai membiru, namun ia masih melakukan adegan itu.

"SIALLLLLLLLLLLL!"

BUAGHHHHH

Barbelnya melayang tepat di depan pintu dan sontak membuat Robin kaget.

"Tuan pendekar..." lirih Robin sambil menghampiri Zoro yang tengah ambruk. Tangannya membiru bercucuran darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Robin khawatir. Ia segera bergegas mengambil obat di UKK (Unit Kesehatan Kapal)

Robin membopoh Zoro bersandar di dinding gym dan mengompres tangannya. Mimik wajah Robin berubah serius, dengan cekatan ia membersihkan darah dan membalutnya dengan perban. Zoro menatapnya dengan sendu, lalu meraih wajah Robin dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tuan pendekar?" tanya Robin. Ia mulai menerka-nerka, apakah Zoro mabuk karena terlalu banyak menegak sake? Tapi Ia bukan tipe cepat mabuk.

Zoro memindahkan tangan kirinya ke pipi Robin. Menarik wajah Robin untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan.. terciptalah ciuman lembut namun agak kasar dari Zoro. Robin membelalakan matanya. Namun, akhirnya membalas ciuman Zoro. Zoro menggigit bibir bawah Robin, memaksakan Robin untuk memberikan sensasi lebih. Robin membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan Zoro menjelajahi setiap inci dari mulutnya. Mereka pun berhenti karena kehabisan nafas.

Robin mengatur nafasnya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Namun, Zoro menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apakah itu lebih daripada yang diberikannya?" tanya Zoro menuntut. Robin membulatkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Zoro. Namun Zoro menarik kembali kepala Robin untuk merasakan sensasi bibirnya kembali, Kali ini Zoro melakukannya dengan kasar.

Zoro tidak melakukannya hanya di bibir Robin, namun beranjak ke leher jenjang Robin. Membuat wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu mengerang. Tangan kanan Zoro yang sedang dikompres Robin pindah ke pinggang rampingnya dan tangan kirinya memilin-milin ujung Rambut Robin. Zoro melupakan bahwa ia masih tidak suka dengan gadis itu, ya. Karena Zoro mencintainya.

Kehabisan nafas, Zoro menghentikan ciuman 'ganas'nya lalu kembali menatap Robin tajam.

"Apakah itu lebih daripada alis pelintir yang melakukan untukmu, Nico Robin?" geram Zoro sambil mengeluarkan kilat-kilat kemarahan. Robin hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan Zoro. Berciuman? Dengan Sanji? Kapan?

"JAWAB AKU NICO ROBIN!" bentak Zoro.

"Ka-kapan aku berciuman dengan tuan koki, tuan pendekar?" tanya Robin dengan tatapan bingung. Namun Zoro malah makin kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku melihatnya sendiri tadi!" geram Zoro. Robin tersenyum tipis, rupanya ia telah mengerti jalan pikiran Zoro.

"Tadi? Saat mataku kemasukan pasir?" tanya Robin memastikan. Zoro terbelalak. Kemasukan pasir?

"Ke-kemasukkan pasir?" tanya Zoro kembali. Robin mengangguk dan terlihatlah senyuman menggodanya.

"Lalu, jika aku berciuman atau tidak dengan tuan koki, apa urusanmu?" tanya Robin. Wajah Zoro sudah berubah merah padam kehabisan kata-kata, malu karena salah sangka dan malu karena ketauan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada gadis itu.

"Y-ya.. aku hanya tidak mau kau berciuman dengan pria seperti itu.." ujar Zoro terbata. Robin malah memperlebar senyuman menggodanya.

"Lalu, tadi aku berciuman denganmu. Jadi kau lelaki seperti apa?" tanya Robin.

BLETAK.

Pukulan telak untuk Zoro. Kau kalah Zoro..

Zoro memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi rona merah wajahnya. Robin terkikik geli.

"Lalu.." tanya Robin kembali. Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menciumku dan memukul barbel seperti itu?" tanya Robin sambil menyeringai. Zoro menegak ludahnya susah payah.

BLETAK

Pukulan kedua untukmu Zoro.

Zoro memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Aku kira kau berciuman dengan alis pelintir itu dan aku tidak rela." Terang Zoro. Robin memperlebar seringaiannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak rela, Tuan pendekar?" tanya Robin. Zoro mendengus, dia kan gadis pintar pasti tau jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tau sih?" tanya Zoro kesal. Robin tersenyum simpul.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari bibirmu sendiri."

"Ya baiklah. Ka-karena aku.. mencintaimu..Nico Robin." Ujar Zoro sambil memeluk Robin dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Robin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tuan pen—"

"Sebut, Sebutlah namaku, Robin." Balas Zoro. Robin tersenyum simpul dan mengulangi perkataanya.

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Zoro.."

Zoro mempererat dekapannya pada Robin dan disanalah mereka memulai kisah percintaan mereka.

FIN.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FF GAJEKU SELESAI! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! Terima Kasih yang udah baca^^


End file.
